Meigetsu Kukyou! Full Moon Crisis!
by ZuksGaia
Summary: When Roy undergoes a mysterious transformation, will it ruin Riza's relationship with him forever? Or will it strengthen their bond? ROYAI. Rated T for breif descriptive violence. Changed from M. 22 Total planned chapters. R
1. Terror

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 1

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hawkeye." waved Havok, already halfway out the door, and ready for a good Friday night of drinking and partying. He had chosen to ignore that it was only Thursday.

"Ah, wait!" faltered Fuery, an impatient Havok waiting beside him. "Are you sure you won't come, Lieutenant?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Kain, but I have plans for tonight already. Besides, I need to catch up on the Colonel's paperwork." she said, turning down the invitation with equal politeness.

"Alright then, good night." Kain waved, following Havok out the door, an honest wish in his throat that he could be so dedicated as the Lieutenant was. Or, that he could have a person to be so dedicated to, as did the Lieutenant.

--

Riza started her walk home as usual. A walk, because, despite the city air, she preferred it. The city streets basked in the sunlight of dusk was an enveloping and emotionally striking sight, emanating everything from solitude to romance. Or in this case, the two together. Behind her tightly sealed lips her teeth were clenched tightly in a rage, or perhaps, a fire, it being about a matter concerning the Colonel.

A flicker. Did one move in too close and breathe onto this flame? No…

A shadow had moved quickly, erratically, through the trees in the park across the street from her. Why had it startled her so much that her heart had skipped a beat?

Was it the silhouette of a man? Her… my, had she been so quickly tempted? To put that word beside the other?

But still. Her eyes could not avert. She calmly, silently, (for there were no words in this) crossed the street at a normal pace. Yet, it seemed to be an eternity of steps.

--

This blazing orange sun was already retreating beneath the line of the horizon. The light still remaining was fierce and striking; the shade, blue, mellow, and cold. A salient complement. The trees were dulled in shadow; their leaves cast a shade like a thousand fluttering butterflies apart from this world. This was not an image one wanted cast in one's stomach.

Riza shivered, the undesirable feeling prancing around in her gut and working its way into her esophagus, leaving a fowl taste on the back of her tongue. Only a smell of wind in the air.

--

She looked around to see where he had gone… whoever 'he' was. Why she had been so quick to conclude it was Mustang was beyond her. Still she continued to look. There was too suspicious a feeling roaming about for her to possibly ignore.

This was a city park… but weren't the trees strangely thick? Too close and hard to get through in places…

--

It was quickly getting darker outside. The orange hues were swiftly being replaced by the blue of night. Still, no one. Still, no reason to turn back. Still an unnerving feeling she could not ignore.

The trees here seemed more like they ought to be in a park… but, wasn't it awfully large for a city park? It was closer to a clearing surrounded by many packed together trees. Not far away there was a large, gray boulder jutting out from the ground.

The sun took its last glance at Central City before hiding underneath the blanket of the horizon, ready for the slumber of night.

--

She wanted to call out. Was anyone there? Had it all been in her imagination? No, but it couldn't be. But still, she shouldn't stay here, in some clearing in the park in the ever later getting evening.

As soon as a sound was ready to come off her tongue, a sound, like a loud crash, came from somewhere away about twenty feet ahead of her and slightly to the right. What was that? She tried to yell, but her mouth, her voice, nothing, nothing at all could move; she was frozen, completely paralyzed. Just what, what was happening?

Another loud noise. This one sounded like a loud, very loud, violent, tear, intertwined with a deep misshapen scream and a disturbing bloody gurgling sound, all at once. Why couldn't she run, to see what it was? Or why couldn't she run away? Why, oh why couldn't she do anything? Anything at all?

She desperately tried to make a sound – any sound at all – a moan, a scream, a whisper, yet all it did was make her choke on her own suffocating, motionless voice.

The third time! This noise was even more wretched. It was something between a childish yelp and a ghostly cry, followed by the abiding sound of a body writhing in pain. What was happening behind the trees, not so far ahead of her?

Finally, a cracking, snapping noise, like two bones shifting together into place. Was this it? Was it over? Could she…?

She tried to move. Her eyes were watering; she had not even managed to blink in that time, she was so transfixed in her place. Finally, she pulled her eyelids shut, closed, very, very tightly.

--

What was that? She needed to gather herself, to contemplate what had happened…

--

She opened her eyes.

--

How had she, with her eyes only shut and the rest of her still, not heard this taking place before her? Not even felt a shift in the air?

The quaking hand of a beshriveled man resembling something of a corpse no farther than ten inches before her face.

--

He fell over, apparently dead.

What was this? What was going on? She found herself now suddenly trembling, shaking violently, and she was suddenly very sick.

Here she was – a hardened woman who had seen war, participated in war, and fought in war, but this? Absolutely terrifying.

--

A whimper came from behind the trees.

She suddenly stood up, instinctively, and ran, past the man, laying dead in the moonlight, and clamored behind the trees.

--

It was a wolf, lying behind the large stone amongst the trees. A wolf? Did it kill the man? No… the man, although resembling a corpse, was virtually unscathed. And the wolf? She recognized this feeling immediately; as the wolf lay there, frozen, completely paralyzed, unable to escape this terror.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

The title "Meigetsu Kukyou!!" means "Full Moon Crisis!!".

Sorry, the story seems pretty serious right now! I think it probably will end up to be kind of a serious story for me, but don't worry, there will definitely be some comedy and some romance later on.

The rating right now is for violence. I don't know exactly how well that violence suits this rating, since it's (kind of?) metaphorically described, but I figured it best to stay on the safe side of things. Sorry that it's such a high rating. Oh, wait… there's brief nudity too. Indescript nudity, but I guess it's still nudity. I suppose it suits the rating after all.

Anyway… I hope you'll enjoy this! If you didn't like this chapter, please won't you stick it out and read on at least until chapter 4?

In any case, please leave me a review! But remember, if you want to flame me, I only hope that you're Colonel Mustang ♥ He's the one and only Flame Alchemist, after all


	2. Trance

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 2

Riza had tried to move the wolf from the evening before, but it did not budge. Eventually, she grew tired, and, not knowing what else to do – simply left. She went home, and she went to bed and she slept, not really knowing or understanding what had happened that evening.

--

She went to work on Friday, as usual, and at first things at work seemed to be as they usually were as well.

Fuery, being the only other member of the group who seemed to actually arrive at work promptly, was the first person to walk into the office after Hawkeye. He greeted her warmly, and offered to grab her a cup of coffee from the lounge nearby. Feeling rather exhausted this morning she gladly accepted, and took the coffee black. It was scalding and bitter, but something about the drink was particularly refreshing, and she quickly gulped it down.

After about twenty or so minutes of peace and quiet, organizing the paperwork that was to be completed for the day, Breda walked in, followed soon after by Falman. Eventually, Havok came in, clearly sporting a newly fashioned hangover. Havok had, foolishly, decided to spend his Friday night on Thursday.

But just as the group was ready to be greeted by an energetic, over the top, mildly annoying and completely useless man- nobody came. Minutes ticked by, then half-hours, then whole hours, but no useless man. No Colonel Mustang.

Where was he? What was he up to?

Riza, though her mind still lingered on the incident from the evening before, felt strangely frustrated by this. If he was ill, why hadn't he called in sick? Or was he just skipping out on work for something ridiculous again? (Was it another one of those 'Free-wine sampling' days?)

--

As the day went on and Colonel Mustang never showed up, Riza headed home, at an even earlier time than usual, having decided to not do any of the Colonel's paperwork for the weekend.

--

Riza walked home, carefully avoiding even giving a glance at the Central Park. She stopped abruptly in front of her home.

In the yard was nothing other than the wolf from the previous evening. It was standing in the front yard, staring at Black Hayate, who was barking madly in the window.

Without even saying a word, she motioned to the wolf to follow her, and it obediently trailed her to the door. She unlocked the door and went inside, (to Black Hayate's absolute horror) followed by the wolf. She shushed the confused Hayate and motioned for him to be quiet and follow her as well. Not understanding the situation, Hayate watched as the wolf tagged behind his master, and, knowing better than to disobey, quietly followed suit.

--

Riza Hawkeye walked upstairs, and, now ignoring the two dutiful canines, went fully clothed into bed, and fell asleep.

--

Black Hayate looked at his tall, dark, new rival, up and down, then hopped up on the foot of the bed at his owner's feet and cuddled into the covers, making it clear that this was one place that he was not allowed to venture. The wolf, seemingly indifferent and unimpressed, curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Oh em gee, I bet you're thinking, what's going on I wonder? Well, don't worry, you find out just about everything in the next chapter. So read on. Read on, and review after you are done.

R & R my R & R ficcie…


	3. Nothing

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 3

The past two days had been – how to say, quite different for Colonel Mustang.

--

He headed home 'early' Thursday, as usual, in order to spend as much time dawdling as he so pleased.

On this particular day, he decided to stop by one of his favorite places – Central Park. He sat down on one of the benches and looked at the sky. The sun was pretty far to the west, and before long, it would be sunset. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy it while he could.

--

Suddenly, a body hit him firm across his shoulder. He looked around and saw a man, scraggly with a bit of a crazed expression on his face, somewhere in front of him a little off to the right. He was holding his briefcase.

Unhesitantly, he chased after the man, reaching his hands into his pockets for his gloves. But where in the hell were they? He glanced to his hip to look in his pocket to see where they had gone. Just as he seemed to find them, he looked up to find the man had turned around, and the man pounced on him and tore away his gloves without a moment's pause. Roy tried to kick up at the wild man, but it was no use. The man flipped over him and kicked up under the Colonel's head. Roy sat up and turned around quickly, and prepared to punch. But the swift thief sped around him and headed off into a cluster of trees.

--

The sun was now starting to set. Everything was gaining orange and blue hues. Just where the hell had that guy disappeared to? His eyes darted through his surroundings. Amidst the thick trees and branches? Nothing. Damn. Had he lost the thief?

And as it seemed that he had… before Mustang could even begin to react, the man swiftly glided behind him, pulled Mustang towards him with his arm around his chest, and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Roy Mustang's neck.

--

"What the hell?" Roy yelled, pulling the man away from him and punching him in the jaw. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked around, and didn't see his briefcase anywhere.

He turned to the man.

"What did you do with my briefcase?" he demanded, clutching his neck with his right hand.

--

The man's expression had considerably mellowed down. While he had previously looked rather wild, he now looked exhausted, even drugged. His eyelids drooped groggily, and his eyes had no glimmer in them whatsoever. He appeared to not be looking at anything. He didn't seem to acknowledge Mustang's presence at all at first. Finally, he spoke, wearily.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

--

"Excuse me?" asked Mustang.

"You will suffer more after this and it is my fault. I am sorry about that. And the only way you will be able to escape that suffering is to do as I have done to you. But, forgive me – I could not take it any longer."

Mustang stared at the man questioningly.

"You do not understand." the man said. "Not right now. But you will, before long."

"What are you talking about? Just who the hell are you?" Roy asked, frustrated by the rambling man.

"I am not anything anymore." the man said. "Finally… I am not anything."

--

"I can rest peacefully now, knowing that I am not anything anymore…" the man said, sitting down on the ground, curling up against a tree.

"What are you talking about? Hey! What did you do with my briefcase?" Roy yelled. The man didn't respond. He seemed quite content to sit there, unmoving and unreacting, as if he was finally permitted to rest after carrying a weight close to that of the world on his shoulders.

--

Roy, seeing he clearly he wasn't getting anywhere, started looking around for his missing belongings.

And as he started to search, he felt a sudden pain, creep down his spine like a serpent, knocking him over to the ground with a crash.

--

Just what was this pain? It traveled through his body, not like one snake, but a thousand of them now; curling, squirming, writhing, and biting. They were not just IN him, they WERE him – he WAS this pain, this incredible, overwhelming, disgusting and horrible feeling. Never before could he have even fathomed such an atrocious sensation.

What he was _made_ out of couldn't be accurately described either. It _felt_ like an unappetizing mashed blend of blood, half-chewed steak, mud, empty insect shells, hamburger meat, bone, slithering and sluggish organs, broken dried leaves, and maggots, all moving together in a single turning, pulsating, wriggling mass. Occasionally they moved to form something that might resemble a limb or a face of some kind, but really, they were just a mound of organic pieces, constantly accepting and rejecting themselves.

It was silent. There was no sound he could hear – nothing he could see, or taste, or smell. Only this FEELING. If it could even be regarded so highly as THAT… a 'FEELING' of sort. This disgusting feeling…

He hated it! He loathed this feeling! The feeling of being this THING! It was revolting, and so with all of his soul he detested it, and wished it dead. He couldn't stand to exist this way. He couldn't stand to be there as such a thing.

In truth it was mindless, too. It was his SOUL that detested it. His brain was part of this pulsating mass… it couldn't think. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but feel. That's all that he was. A soul that felt the repulsiveness of this mass that ought to be some sort of body, but truly wasn't.

--

What was this? Could it actually be?

This disgusting mass seemed to actually be taking the form of something!

This was bliss! He didn't care at all what he was becoming – it didn't matter! He was becoming something. Something other than that horrible thing, that thing that ought not be considered anything at all! That thing that ought not exist!

It was indescribably joyous – his soul almost couldn't stand its own pleasure, as hard a time as it had standing its own utter hatred. His gratitude to the forces that be, for giving him something now that was some kind of body just couldn't be measured. And so he basked in total delight, as he felt himself become something that could be considered something. And as he felt everything fall into place, and limbs formed, organs placed themselves, his brain began once again to function. And as everything he felt continued to be joyous, he began to think things again, rather than simply feel. He thought about what had happened to him, what was happening, and everything that was going on.

And he could not think of anything that he ought to be other than terrified.

--

So as his skin finally solidified on the surface of his new body, his mind regained control over his heart, and he felt the horror that he so longed to feel. He let out a cry, or the closest thing to a cry that he could manage, and laid still, unable to think of anything else to do with himself, whatever he had become.

--

As he opened his eyes he looked to see somebody, but his mind, still too fresh to think of things like memories, couldn't figure out who or what it was that stood before him. All that he knew was that it was there, looking at him. It tried to get him to move, but, his body was still too fresh. It felt incredibly better than that thing had, but he still throbbed and needed rest.

--

And so after some time, Riza Hawkeye left Roy Mustang alone in Central Park.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Oh, you guys know it's romantic. It just pulsates romance – really, I swear! lol. I had a lot of fun writing that relatively violent little bit there. But it actually turned out to be pretty long for me? (lol!) Well anyway. Leave a review. And read on!


	4. Bare

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**_

Chapter 4

Riza rolled over a little, and started to open her eyes as the Saturday morning sun greeted her rather warmly. Just as when anyone first awakes, her vision started out at an extreme blur and slowly gained focus.

But what that focus was gained on – the Lieutenant, in truth, nearly leaped out of her skin.

On the floor next to her bed was… there was no way in hell… but-!

--

Colonel Mustang was lying on her floor.

Asleep.

Nude.

Grotesquely hairy.

Did I already mention Colonel Mustang?

And the hair. But, this was normal, as far as Riza knew. The Colonel had scarcely shown so much cleavage as an ankle since he was fifteen, so for all she knew he usually was a furball. (Although the reality of the matter was that he wasn't.)

--

He stirred, and so Riza sat up, completely still, her hand carefully near her pistol, which was behind a flower pot on her dresser. While Riza was acting as alert and collected as she usually would, the truth was that inside, her mind was racing – somewhat traumatized, really – thoughts spinning through her head without regard for the usual speed limit.

--

_Why is Colonel Mustang on my floor? In my house! In my ROOM! NAKED??!!_ She thought to herself. _This doesn't make any… why is he here? WHY ISN'T HE WEARING CLOTHES? How did he get there? Could he have been… drinking? But how did he get inside of my bedroom? What… What am I going to do?_

--

And as all of these incredibly frantic, impulsive, and personally scarred thoughts crossed through her mind, it struck her:

_I __**let**__ him in my house. I __**let**__ him in __**thoughtlessly**__, indifferently – what was going on then? Recalling it now I was in a trance-like state… But that must be it. _

_**Colonel Mustang must be the wolf.**_

_But was he actually a wolf to begin with? Or did I completely imagine it? Perhaps I'm going mad…_

--

"Ehhhh…" Mustang groaned, opening his eyes. There was no more time to question her sanity. The Colonel was awake now, and she would have to do something.

"Colonel?" she kept her hand on the dresser, just in case. _If Colonel Mustang is…_was_ the wolf, then does that make him a werewolf? What if tries to attack me? He hadn't as a wolf, but, did he have any perception of the situation? Was he still able to recognize me then? Or now? Or could he be suddenly overcome by… some sort of instinct?_

--

Roy, meanwhile, seemed to have no idea what was going on, and in truth, didn't. He saw Riza, and although in truth he had no idea who she was, he was happy to see her, and began to sit up.

"STOP!" Riza exclaimed, before Mustang could show anything she wasn't ready to see. Not really understanding her, but getting the general idea, Mustang froze in position.

"Now… um… stay. Don't move." she commanded him. He followed her orders to the best of his ability. He really didn't get what was going on, but he was rather enjoying how things were going. This was fun.

Riza stood up and scrambled to her drawers to look for some clothes that he might be able to wear for the time being. Didn't she still have a men's uniform they had sent her by mistake somewhere? She shuffled through the clothes, careful not to throw around anything that she felt was improper for a man to be looking at.

_Where was that uniform?_ For the sake of her she couldn't find the thing anywhere. She settled on a second place: some baggy pastel yellow pajamas of hers. Hey, if they fit…

"Put these on." she ordered, tossing the things over her shoulder.

Mustang, still not reunited with the concept of verbal language, didn't understand that command at all. In fact, his simplistic thoughts were probably something similar to, _What an unusual shape for blankets!_

Hearing no form of ruffling, shuffling, or even fumbling, Riza sighed, realizing there was now worse to come: she would have to _help_ him. "Mustang?" she said quietly, "Do you know what you're doing?"

A quick glance was enough to show that he had _no idea_ what he was doing. Still under the belief that the pajamas must (clearly…) be misshapen blankets, Roy had wrapped them around himself, the pants legs over his shoulders and across his stomach, the shirt across his lap.

--

"Alright…" Riza sighed. "Hold this here." she ordered, and obediently Roy held up a towel in front of himself as instructed while Riza tried her best to get this poor clueless creature dressed. After a few minutes she succeeded, and Roy Mustang was finally clothed. (Oh! Chorus to the Angels! Hurrah! …Gomenasai. Silly moment.)

"Now, Roy… can you talk?" Riza asked. He stared blankly. "Taaaaalllllk." Riza sounded out, motioning with her hand from her mouth to try and get her point across.

"Ahhhhh…." Roy attempted. _Is this what she wants me to do? Why?_ he wondered to himself.

--

It was clear that this would take a while.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Heya! It took me a while to get this chapter out, I know – I had to revise it after I 'finished' the first time, once my friend pointed out a little OOC in my writing. (If you still think so… stick it to me like a bandaid.) Yes. It's the silly royai chapter of doom. The serious returns to us in the next chapter though!

And also YES! Chapter 2's little "let's just let the strange animal into my home…" was _ALL PLANNED_. Mwahaha. And you thought I was being out of character _mistakenly_. Took you by surprise, didn't I?

Don't worry, I did actually think this one out (for once), and I know where I'm going. …Is that too clear a signal for an upcoming plot twist?

I'm sure you're all pumped to know what's coming next!

**R&R you guys!**

And **PS** – as some of you know I'm a little stuck on Avvie Heigh. Anyone willing to post suggestions 'll be much loved. Thanks you guys! You're awesome!

**PPS** – I _ADORE_ how you seem to have officially changed the spelling to "wearwolf". I suppose you can continue to call Roy that now, since he is now, in fact, actually WEARING something. Squee.


	5. Recollection

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 5

"Riza?" Roy asked timidly on Sunday morning. Over the past 24 hours Roy had regained a certain level of his vocabulary. A level equivalent to… let's say, a kindergartener.

"Are we gonna eat breakfast…?" he said, cautiously pulling on her sleeve. "Hayate's hungry, too…" His thoughts were still simplistic, and he still didn't remember much, but he had progressed a good bit since the previous day. It seemed that his mind only needed the motivation for things to start coming back. And right now that motivation was…

"Bacon…" he said, childishly continuing to pull on the sleeve of her pajamas. "We are hungry for bacon… Hayate wants bacon, too… we want bacon…"

Riza finally stirred and moaned. _Bacon…?_ Had she even bought bacon…?

Roy had been speaking more softly and gently than the shyest of children. So much so, her dream was louder than him. It had taken a while of whispers about bacon for Riza to even notice.

"Do we have bacon?" she asked. Roy merrily put a cold plastic-wrapped package on her lap. She sighed. Roy really was a child, now. It was terrible. Would she have to mother him like this for the rest of time?

_Please, no…_ she thought. _This won't be cute for very much longer…_

--

Riza prepared Roy and Hayate's bacon, much to their pleasure, and the three ate lounging around the living room. Roy had a very casual manner about him, and he half-lay on the futon-couch slurping up the fatty meat strips as if they were spaghetti. Riza sat straight and politely on a chair from the kitchen. Hayate had, of course, taken his bacon off to his own little world underneath a decorative table. And for about fifteen minutes, it was quiet in Riza Hawkeye's home.

--

"So… Roy, do you remember anything more?" Riza asked.

Roy, who (after a lecture from Riza) was carefully counting out the twenty seconds you should spend scrubbing your hands with soap after a meal, looked up as if disaster had struck as he clearly no longer had any idea what number he was on. He shook his head, plainly wondering if he should just start from the beginning to avoid improper cleanliness.

"Just wash off the soap…" Riza sighed, and so Roy washed away his flustered dilemma.

--

"So, no more then?" Riza asked.

"Naw…" Roy said. He was now sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging his feet about playfully. "Except…" He trailed off for a moment. Riza watched him and waited to see if he would continue. "Did I know you when… um… when your age was smaller?"

"You mean, when I was younger?"

"M-hm."

"Yes. You lived next door to me from when you were four to when you were nine."

"What about after that?" he asked.

Not really sure if now was the time to remind him of his step-mother's death, or his apprenticeship to her father, she replied simply, "You moved."

That was enough. "I remember you." he said, his feet still swinging. "You were shy, but… you were braver than me. You led me through the woods and didn't get lost. And you showed me where there was an empty spot where we could play."

Riza smiled, recalling the clearing in the forest where they would once let their imaginations lead them on dashing adventures. Oh, how things had changed since then…

"Nothing else?" Riza asked.

"Nothing else." Roy nodded.

Hayate barked from behind Riza.

"Hayate wants to play." Roy said simply, hopping off the counter. The dog instantly hushed and wagged his tail, and followed Roy out of the room.

Riza stared at the two as they left the room, and sat there thinking.

_If Roy is the wolf, that would explain how he understands Hayate. I wonder how far his understanding goes, or if…_

"Riza! Hayate says you're better at this game than me." Roy whined from the next room. "But I don't understand how I could be so bad at it."

Riza shook it off and stood up to go entertain her two loyal mutts in the next room. Dogs and boys… truly, there wasn't that big a difference.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Heya! I've officially plotted out the rest of the storyline for myself, so I can now merrily inform you that this fanfiction will be 22 chapters long! I never expected to get this organized, and it really pulled me out of my writer's block/depression so now the only thing you have to worry about AT ALL is my busy schedule. (But yeah, it is a little busy this summer.)

R&R and look forward to chapter 6! Reviews and hits keep me going, so don't hold back! But remember, flamers have to fill out the proper forms (see profile).


	6. Monday

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 6

As peacefulness seemed to comfort the trio, the sun set and a new horror began to emerge: Monday. The start of the work week.

--

"What are we going to do? What. are. we. going. to. do?" Riza paced back and forth beside her bed, her thoughts suddenly fumbling around in her mind like the fool they concerned: Mustang.

"We're going to… our job?" Roy said plainly, not really talking to anyone. "I don't remember it."

_Of course you don't remember it… you avoid it at every turn. Good for nothing useless man…_ Riza thought to herself.

What WAS she going to do? Roy was a memory-less, furry, wolf-man. Was she really capable of hiding those kinds of characteristics from her co-workers?

Of course! She was Riza Hawkeye… She was collected, and well-thought. Surely she of all people could handle a situation such as the one before her? Although this situation was pretty far outside of her usual reasoning zone.

Still, she found no alternative in the end. The two would have to go to work. They would have to face their co-workers. And above all other obstacles, they would have to fake this thing. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a challenge, though?

--

"Colonel! You're back! Were you sick on Friday?" Fuery asked, concerned, but cheerful.

"Yes, I was!" Roy replied with a reflective level of joy. Fuery stared at Mustang questioningly, as his boss's smile remained wide and agape, and undoubtedly blissful.

"But, I see you're feeling better now?" Fuery asked.

"Oh no. I still feel woozy. Woo!" Roy exclaimed, skipping around to his desk. He sat down in the leather chair and was delighted to rediscover it held the capability to spin. "Woo! I'm so woozy. I was totally _trashed_ all weekend."

"You mean… that you were 'wasted'?" Fuery asked, nervously watching the Colonel spin around on his desk chair like it was the teacup at a certain amusement park, exclaiming the 'woos' of his wooziness. "Are you sure that you aren't… _still_… wasted?"

--

"Hey, Havok." Falman greeted a little later on.

"The Colonel's still a little tipsy from his escapades over the weekend." Fuery filled in.

"The lucky dog." Havok said, "What I wouldn't give to be about twelve hours ago."

"That's what you get, smart one. You can't drink away the pains of a hangover." Breda scoffed.

"You can, and I did. For four hours, I was free of all suffering. But now it's back for the fourth time in four days." Havok moaned. "Does anyone have strong headache medicine? Or strong pain reducer? Or strong anything…"

Breda clicked his tongue. "Maybe one of the lady officers will lend you some pamprin…"

"_Shut-the-hell-up-you-cold-hearted-son-of-a_-!"

But Havok was abruptly stopped by a cold look from Hawkeye, who had returned from getting her coffee, a little later than usual this morning. "Good morning."

"Morning, Hawkeye." Havok said, burying his face in the desk.

--

Everyone remained silent in the room. A room which, as Riza realized looking around in wordlessly mounting horror, was missing a certain useless man.

"Say… does anyone know where the Colonel went to?" She asked casually, rearranging some of the papers on her desk.

"That alcohol is probably just now getting to him. He's probably vomiting in the bathroom." Breda said matter-of-factly, and Fuery inattentively agreed.

"Don't talk about feeling sick… please… I. feel. sick!" Havok cried out miserably.

"Stop messing around and do your work." Hawkeye scolded. "If you were really so ill you should have stayed home."

"I used all of my sick days up for the year already!" Havok cried.

"Your own fault." the rest of the office pointed out, and Havok continued sobbing on top of his damp paperwork.

--

The office remained quiet for even longer, while the Colonel continued to remain absent. Just as Hawkeye was prepared to 'leave for a moment' to go look for him, the figure in question returned to the premises. That is to say that…

--

The door of the office opened about four inches. A cat darted in, on top of the long conference table in the center of the room, over the papers, apparently towards the window.

A moment later, the door slammed open all the way, producing a disheveled, fithly, mildly deranged looking version of Roy Mustang, who then proceeded to dart over the center table and papers as well, apparently in pursuit of the first-to-enter cat.

The room was chaos. Fuery, who had been growing tired with boredom, knocked himself out of his chair in surprise; Breda jumped out of his chair, but fell to the floor; Falman lept backwards out of his chair and hit hard against the wall; and Havok, who was too ill to properly respond, was trampled upon by his superior officer.

Hawkeye, who was on the side of the room and already out of the way, shot a blank in the direction of the cat, so the cat froze in fear. Mustang leapt onto the now stationary prey. He opened his mouth and began to snarl, (to the complete terror of the now defenseless cat) ready to feast.

"No." Hawkeye scolded, kicking Mustang in the head repeatedly (to which he appropriately responded with an "ow" for every hit taken) "No eating cats. Cats are not food."

The rest of the group stared bewildered at this bizarre ritual.

"What's going on?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Ah! (twitch-a-twitch) Dialogue heavy… dialogue heavy… Whenever there's a crowd of people (iow, more than 3) I feel as if everything has suddenly turned dialogue heavy, as to me it seems odd that everyone wouldn't put in their twocents at some point or another. So, if you think that about this chapter… gomenasai, I think the same thing. But… this situation shouldn't arise again… I hope.

Look forward to 7! R&R…


	7. Full Moon

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 7

"So, you think that the Colonel might be a w-w-w-werewolf?" Breda stuttered, his fear of dogs (and dog-like things) sinking in.

"And his memory is almost completely wiped, you say?" Falman asked.

Riza nodded. "Based on everything I've seen… there's absolutely no other thinkable explanation."

--

A tug on her sleeve. She turned around to see Mustang, sitting on the ground, with a childish expression on his face. "I miss Black Hayate."

"Ah! Look out the window! It's already dark outside!" Havok exclaimed.

"We should head home." Riza agreed. "We can continue discussing this outside." The rest of the group nodded. With Mustang no longer in charge, Hawkeye was second in command.

--

"It's chilly." Fuery shivered. "I'm not cold." Roy smiled. "But you have a fur coat!" Fuery feigned anger and chased him, but in truth was overcome by his combined love of both dogs and children.

"Augh, here it comes…" Falman sighed. The road ahead all of the streetlights were dark. The gray cloud cover only added to the darkness that filled the street.

"Why can't they fix the streetlights here? Is it so hard to change a couple of lightbulbs?" said Breda.

As the group crossed over into the dark lane, Roy instantly huddled up and decided to trail closely behind Hawkeye. "Isn't night… supposed to have a little light?"

"It's cloudy tonight." Fuery explained. "You see that big gray cloud in the sky? It's covering up the moon right now. The moon is the biggest light in the night sky."

Roy looked up at the sky, intrigued.

--

"So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, if the Colonel is a werewolf…" Falman asked.

"We're going to have to hide it from the military; that's priority number one. If the military catches wind of this the first thing they'll do is take him away to be experimented on somewhere." Hawkeye replied smoothly. "Meanwhile, we'll have to conduct our own research so as to what we're going to do with the Colonel. We're going to have to figure this out on our own."

"Yeah but… What if he turns into a wolf while we're at work? I mean, if this is real life, who's to say this is just a night thing? What'll we do then?" Havok asked.

"We're going to have to have a plan for that kind of situation. And any other situation we figure might happen once we've gotten our research down." Hawkeye said, her eyes narrowing forward. "This is going to take a lot of effort on all our parts."

Roy was still staring up at the sky, tentatively.

--

"What if Roy never fully regains his intelligence? What if he stays childish like this?" Breda asked. They had been toying with 'what-if's for at least twenty minutes now, and they weren't very far from Havok's house, now.

Before Riza could even come up with a response to Breda's what-if, Havok threw out another.

"What if Roy bites one of us and we become a werewolf, too?" Havok said.

"I don't think that's likely to happen." said Riza. "Roy was calm and harmless when he was a wolf before. I don't think that he'd do that." Her memories slipped for a second to the corpse of a man which had reached out to touch her and then suddenly died.

"Yeah well, what if…" Havok trailed off as the rest of the group stopped. Roy had stopped walking about ten feet behind everyone else.

"What is it?" asked Riza. Roy continued to look up at the sky.

"It peeked out. The moon."

"That's not important, Roy." Hawkeye said. "Let's get going."

Havok, whose house was now in clear view off to the left about twenty yards away, started to walk off, but stopped again when he recognized that no one else had moved yet.

"No…" Roy mumbled softly, his eyes now staring intensely at the sky. "Wait a moment… in a second… the cloud's going away… we'll be able to see the whole thing…"

--

The gray cloud continued to drift slowly. The edge of it became silver; very soon, it would unveil the moon. Roy was transfixed now; completely mesmerized. He waited. And just as he said, the cloud uncovered it. And above them in the sky, shone the silvery light of the full moon.

Roy's hand twitched.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Sorry, it's a short chapter. But it's an important one. As you'll see in chapter 8. Look forward to chapter 8! And leave a review while you're at it!


	8. Beast

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 8

…_Roy's hand twitched…_

--

This feeling… this _feeling_ was back! Inside of him, this feeling which he hated! He remembered it – how could he forget? Could he really reverting back to that wretched, loathsome form? That _disgusting_ pile of mush…

--

"Colonel!" Riza screamed.

No response. Roy was continuing to stare at the full moon, his eyes locked on, transfixed, unable to stray from such an enchantress. His breath did not speed up nor slow down, but it grew louder and heavier, as if his body suddenly required twice the demand of before.

And it crept up on him… that _feeling_; it arose from deep in his body, and in an instant, took him over again.

"Colonel…" Riza whispered under her breath. Roy doubled over suddenly and began to writhe around and scream loudly, his voice broken with pain.

_He's in pain! I have to stand by him! It's my job to guard his back! He needs me!_

"No, Lieutenant!" the rest of the Colonel's loyal gang held her back, "You have to stay away from him!" Hawkeye desperately tried to break free from their grasp, her emotions sweeping over her… didn't they understand that this was an emergency situation? It was vital that she be near him! Because _he_ was the person she had dedicated her life to protecting…

"Let me go!" she cried. The crumpled being on the ground was shaking with terrifying sounds now; like the snapping of twigs and bones, and squelches that sounded like toying with silly putty yet somehow much more serious.

"We can't do anything Lieutenant, except stay clear! Get a hold of yourself!" the group of officers holding her back exclaimed. "Out of all of us, you are the one who we all have to rely on to stay composed. Please. Calm down!" Hawkeye felt herself breaking down. She stopped struggling and fell limp, overcome with a wave of tears that she was sure she had locked away somewhere a very long time ago.

The creature on the ground that was coiled over, that was once and up until now Roy Mustang, was silent.

--

It felt like time had frozen there, on the dimly lit street which Havok lived on. Nothing, living or inanimate, moved for that moment; there was no sound, except the faint whispers of a far off breeze. The streetlamps and the moonlight touched everything softly, and turned them into gold and silver.

A glimmer that looked like a small jolt of lightning appeared about fifteen feet away from the group of soldiers, from somewhere in the mass that was once their boss and dearest friend. Lieutenant Hawkeye felt her heavily beating heart jump through her back, leaving her with an empty feeling. Had she failed him altogether? Was Roy Mustang here any longer?

The hunched creature stood up, slowly. The jacket and shirt broke off of it, leaving a figure that was almost blacker than the night. It was covered in a coarse fur that wisped around so it looked like a shadow. Its upper body was heavily built, with large, sculpted muscles; its lower body, equally powerful, but thin and agile. Its head was long and triangular, and its eyes so dark they couldn't be seen.

They couldn't be seen, until it turned to look at the huddled group of soldiers standing fifteen feet away, and light of the moon and the street lamps caught its eyes and turned them gold and silver.

--

Breda couldn't take it. He screamed and forced his way out of the group, running as fast as his body could carry him. Fear had overtaken him.

This upset the beast that was once Roy. The smell of fear was so disgusting… it reminded him of what had made him this way. It reminded him of that _wretched feeling_. That smell… he had to find its source. He had to dispose of it. He _hated_ that disgusting feeling, and he _hated_ that smell as well.

He growled loudly and began to stomp forward on his fresh legs, but fell over and was angered to find heavy military boots that did not fit his feet stuck awkwardly on him. He tried to shake them off on the pavement furiously, roaring loudly in his discontent.

--

Riza watched the creature silently. This wasn't him… it couldn't be him. The aura of hatred that surrounded it… wasn't Roy. Roy was _dear_. Roy would never think of hurting one of his comrades. And yet this monster was there on the ground, roaring, writhing around, the air of malice filling the air like thick smoke. Riza felt something inside of her welling up. A fire blazing from within her, taking her body over, melting away at her skin. She was shaking furiously. There was no way, no way in hell that she was going to stand for this.

--

The beast made its way back onto its feet. He had to destroy that stench in the air before it got away! It began to dash towards its target (which had managed to get quite a good bit away now), ignoring the huddle of soldiers as it passed them.

To everyone's surprise, Riza followed him. The remainder of the group looked at each other uncertainly. This was Hawkeye, but they still couldn't risk her going on her own, so they nodded in unspoken agreement and headed after her.

It took the werewolf a surprisingly short amount of time to get in close pursuit of Breda. It was now no more than twenty feet away. Riza must have been thirty feet behind it, and the rest of the gang were another twenty or so behind her. This was it. Any moment Roy would gain the upper hand and reach Breda.

Breda's boot rolled on a jagged stone, and he stumbled. _This is it,_ he thought, _I'm going to die. Colonel Mustang's going to kill me! _

And the beast shared similar notions. _That stench of fear will be abolished once and for all._

So the beast took aim, and it lunged. But before it could reach its target… a wall of lead comets came crashing down between it and its prey. Roy turned to see where it had come from.

--

Riza was breathing heavily. The reflection of the streetlights were distorted in her watery eyes. It looked like fire. Her pistol shook in her grasp a bit, but her hold on it was steady.

Roy stared at her. He smelled no fear in the air, coming from her. All he could see was the golden fire in her eyes. The aura around her… he couldn't place the word. There was courage, and determination, and something… something else. It seemed a little broken, a little hurt, whatever it was, but he couldn't think of the word. He couldn't think of what it was. He only knew what it wasn't.

What was the opposite of hatred?

But… that was it. Whatever it was, she wasn't afraid of him. _She's better than me,_ he realized. _Here I am, in fear of fear… hating fear… hating hate… and hunting it down… because it reminds me of myself._

_She's higher than me._

The beast whimpered its surrender to her. He would submit to her every whim. The higher being, this woman. This woman, that wasn't afraid.

This woman that didn't hate.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Alright! I'm so happy! Writing this chapter… it made me so happy! This is my happy chapter! It's so angsty, and dark, and sweet, and unforgivably lovey-dovey! I'm so happy! I'm so happy with how it's come out! w Read and review, you darling things! Review it, so I 'splode with joy!

PS. Did I forget to mention this whole fic… my disclaimer is always in my profile. I think some people get bothered when they don't see a disclaimer, but I don't get it. I mean, it's obviously not theirs if it's on ffnet. So that's where it is, if you were wondering…


	9. Revert

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 9

They seemed to stare at Roy for a long time, until eventually Havok said, "So, he's not going to attack us now?" Riza glared at Roy, and he lowered his head and whimpered. She smiled a little bit. "I don't think so."

She looked over at the line of houses beside them and grimaced. "We need to get him inside." Havok nodded reluctantly, realizing that meant the lot of them were heading towards his place. He sighed. "It's back over here." he pointed.

--

"Noowww…" Fuery drawled in a half-tired, half-pseudo playful tone. He held up three photographs in his hand. "Who do we _not_ eat?"

Were-Roy was sitting on the ground. Apparently, he was studying the photos. All three were of Breda. He pointed at each with his clawed hand, one at a time. "Good boy…" Fuery gasped tiredly. He tossed a strip of bacon into Roy's mouth and he wagged his tail.

Fuery looked over at the clock. "It's three…" he stood up from his chair and waddled over to where Havok was laying on the couch. (He had opted to be gentlemanly and offered Hawkeye his bed.) He prodded him what he thought was softly, but actually was quite hard and Havok awoke with a groan and looked up at him angrily. "No way it's already three o'clock." he moaned.

"It is… your turn now, Jean. Now give me the couch, I'm tired." Fuery sobbed weakly.

Havok reluctantly rolled off of the couch and Fuery dove onto it and appeared to fall asleep on impact.

And so it continued throughout the early morning…

--

"_**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **_

Falman was awoken from his slumber at his post by the sound of Roy screaming. He looked and gasped as he saw him. The rest of the group clamored from their places to find the same sight on the floor.

Roy was almost completely reverted back. The last patches of fur sank back into his skin, and his body folded backward and he yelped as the reformed bones snapped back into their usual position. His eyes blurred and he collapsed over completely on the ground.

"Roy…" Riza whispered under her breath and cantered over to his side and pulled him gently into a sitting position, while the rest silently followed to help her. The Colonel appeared to have fallen into a deep sleep now, and he was cautiously lifted onto the couch to rest.

--

"So… he's back now." Falman said.

The rest agreed without movement. "But for how long…" Havok said under his breath.

Riza cringed and let her breath sink through her teeth. She couldn't admit it to anyone, although she was sure they knew by now, after last night… she was scared.

Her sleep last night had hardly been a good one. Her mind was filled with worry, and she'd have been sure that she hadn't slept at all if there hadn't been such wide gaps in her every-other-minute clock glances.

What was happening to Roy? Would he be alright? What was coming next?

Would he be safe? Would he get caught? Captured? Experimented on?

And above all else… Would she be able to do anything if they did?

The thought lingered in her mind and pried at her throughout the entirety of the night. That thought of being at their mercy, of being unable to do anything… of failing her one and only mission in life: protecting _him_.

That feeling was worse and greater than any other.

--

"It's been several hours." Falman said, swirling the coffee around in his mug. Havok had left the house briefly to pick up some groceries and to stop by Breda's and make sure that he was definitely alright.

"Do you think that we should wake him?" Fuery asked. "Who knows how long he'll stay asleep if we don't."

"I think perhaps you're right. Besides that, we won't know how he's doing mentally either if we just let him sleep." Riza said.

Falman nodded. "Will you being doing the honors, then?"

Riza didn't bother to answer, because her response was obvious.

She walked over to the couch where he was resting, reached her arm out, and gently shook him awake.

"…Colonel…"

--

"Hnn?" Roy opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?" He looked around at the ceiling hazily before directing his sight at Hawkeye. "Lieutenant?" he said. "This isn't a hospital…?"

Riza shook her head. "This is Havok's home, sir."

"Do you know what happened to that thief?" Roy asked.

Riza looked at the Colonel, puzzled. "What thief, sir?"

"The one who stole my briefcase and knocked me out." Roy replied unhesitantly.

Fuery and Falman looked at each other and back at the Colonel. This wasn't right…

"Colonel… is that the last thing you remember happening?" Riza asked carefully.

Roy nodded furiously. "Of course, Lieutenant. Why, what else has happened?"

Riza turned to look back at Fuery and Falman, and then back at the Colonel. There was no way that he was going to believe their story.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

Sorry! Sorry this chapter took so long. Gomen, gomen. So much has been going on in RL… so much… really, I should have been working on school work even rather than working on this… But, here it is. In case you're wondering, the next chapter I'm looking the most forward to right now is Chapter 11, so you guys look forward to it, too. It'll be hard to write, but it's a BIG fill-in on the plot, and I think you guys 'll like that. So, that's it for now. R&R, you guys!


	10. Mundane

_**Meigetsu Kukyou!!**_

_**明月苦境**___

Chapter 10

"I am not a werewolf." Roy insisted under his breath. Even the concept of such a thing was absurd. A creature which took the form of a human, but turned into a wolf-man under the light of the full moon? Please. He didn't have time for such… such pish-posh.

Why was his crew so insistent about it, anyway? If this was another prank of theirs, or an intricately formed bet, it was rather ridiculous. There was no need for them to go this over the top, or be this serious about it either.

And, even above that, it seemed far too well-acted to be a prank. Most of the men on his crew couldn't act to save themselves. Each and every one of them would easily cave with a little persistence, a little deception, a little weak mockery and perhaps an offer of reward.

It really should have been simple to get all of them to crack.

Fuery was a ditz. Falman simply… couldn't act. Havok was too clear a lunatic to believe in any situation. Now, Breda… Breda might be able to hold it in for a while, but he would have given in without a fight at the offer of a better deal. And Hawkeye… she would…

His mind stumbled.

_She would…_

Hawkeye… she wouldn't really play a prank on him, would she? She might not do anything to stop the others, but… she herself wouldn't partake in one. It wasn't like her to do that. And she had…

--

"Roy, you truly were! I saw it, with my own eyes." she said, her eyes stern but clearly shimmering with the light of water built in them. "That really is what happened." she whispered.

Hawkeye didn't act like that. He sighed to himself. So she really mustn't have been acting.

But what could have happened that would cause her to act like that? To believe that?

--

Why can't I remember? The past six days were an empty slot in his memory. He couldn't remember anything at all. Nothing past that thief stealing his briefcase… and him, chasing him down…

The chase had ended with a blur. Why couldn't he remember exactly what had happened there? What had he said to that man? Had he gotten his briefcase back? What had happened to him?

He couldn't remember what exactly had happened to him that evening on the way home from work.

When he tried to recall it, all he knew was that… it put a vile feeling in his stomach. A gross ache that made him feel nauseous and ill, as if his insides were chewing and eating one another.

So he decided that, for now, he would let go of his thoughts for it. There was little need to dwell on it.

--

He looked at his alarm clock. Just one more minute, and it would ring loudly, telling him the day was beginning and it was time to up and get ready.

He turned it off and headed off to the bathroom.

--

After relieving himself he slipped off his night clothes and turned on the shower.

_Ahhh._ The warm water had never felt so refreshing on his skin before. Though he hadn't previously noticed it, he was tired and achey all over. His ankle hurt and he wondered if he might have twisted it. But still… the water felt so good…

He let himself bask in the water without doing anything at all for longer than he would usually allow himself. It seemed like some kind of clandestine pleasure and he wondered why he'd let himself escape it for so long.

--

But… enough of that… he needed to stop dawdling, or he'd end up at work even later than usual. He put some shampoo into his hand and lathered it into his scalp. The massaging felt _so_ good. It was a little eerie how good being in the shower felt to him this morning. It wasn't the kind of thing you were meant to enjoy _that _much, was it?

He rummaged for the bar of soap and began to rub it onto his skin. Now to rinse it off. He turned so he was facing the shower head so he could rinse off the suds. As he began to wash them off, he noticed underneath his fingers, something a little…

--

He looked down at his chest. On it was… hair. A fair amount of it, too. Roy felt himself grow a little red. That was weird. He'd never really been… a very hairy guy. It's not as if there were never _hairs_ on his chest before, but not really any _hair_ on his chest before.

He looked down at it again. It was all over him, too. They followed down his torso, all the way down his legs, even going so far as to be sprouting a little on his feet. He shuddered. Hair on his _feet_. His eyes followed carefully backwards as he tried to get a look over his shoulder at his back. It was no good. Were the suds all off? They were and he took the opportunity to turn the shower off so he could step out and get a good look at himself in the mirror.

--

After the fog cleared off he stared and looked and there it was. There was hair on his back, too, afterall.

He shivered. This was too weird. He couldn't remember most of the previous six days… his crew was trying to convince him that he was a werewolf… and now, as if to mock his efforts of trying to make sense of the whole situation, there was hair growing on him in places that hair had avoided growing up until now.

How was he supposed to make sense out of this one?

--

Now calm down, Roy Mustang. he thought to himself. There's a logical explanation for everything.

Ignoring the option of lycanthropy, his mind scoured for a reason as to why he was becoming hairier.

This couldn't be… his thoughts took a turn that suddenly became more long-lasting and serious in his mind than the matter about werewolves ever seemed. …part of entering my thirties? It was true; as of recently, he had entered that age group. Was this part of the entrance to an age where he could no longer consider himself a 'young' person?

He sighed, but smiled. He had found a sound, logical explanation afterall. This was just part of entering a new decade of his life. It was nothing to worry about.

--

The blank space in his memory? He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he was sure he ended up in some kind of tumble with the thief. He had probably gotten into a fight with the thief over his belongings, and hit his head at some point or another.

--

As for the werewolf thing? Well… he wanted to say that his crew was just playing a practical joke. That they just liked giving him a hard time. But…

His mind drifted back to when he had awoken, and the story that Havok and them had recollected to him. The seriousness of their faces and the concern in their eyes…

But, such a thing couldn't be true. He wouldn't believe a thing like that.

He pulled on his uniform and slid on his coat. It was time to go to work.

--

It didn't take very long for him to arrive there, and when he did, he walked in without a word or a glance to his subordinates except good morning. He didn't notice the handwritten pages from Sheizka spread all over Falman's desk, or the books in Fuery's arms: all of them having one thing or another to do with werewolves. He payed no mind to Havok scanning some of the pages, not looking up or even noticing him either. He ignored the look of concern ridden all over Riza Hawkeye's face. And he ignored the fact that Breda wasn't at work at all today.

--

Fuery put down his pile of books on the subject down on his desk guiltily. None of them knew how to convince him that he truly was a werewolf, and it was getting to a point where they themselves were starting to think perhaps they had imagined the entire ordeal.

Everyone was getting to that point, except for Riza. There was no doubt in her mind that Roy was a werewolf, and continued to be a werewolf now. She had imagined nothing. All of this was real. And this wasn't the end. Before long, Roy Mustang would transform again; it was only a matter time. She only wished she knew when that time was or what to expect.

--

"You'll know we haven't lied to you soon enough." Riza murmured, but it was so soft and low that no one reacted or seemed to have heard her. But in truth… Colonel Mustang heard the whispers dance by his ears from the other side of the room. He scowled and stepped into his office, wondering why all of them would go along with this. Why would they lie to him? Why was he growing so hairy? Why would a prank carry on this long? Why did he want to believe it?

_Why couldn't he remember the last six days?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**--- AUTHOR'S NOTE---**

I'm sorry it took SOOO long to put this chapter up. I'm going to try and get up a total of 4 chapters over this holiday weekend, so look forward to it, and don't be afraid to nag me! I'll try and get in a chapter of Alatus Tristitia, as well.

And… my mind has REALLY been going all around and jumping on my LESS story. So, I'm going to try and finish this up so I can get to work on that. TT Really. Snape and Lily (and Teddy Lupin…?) have really been nagging me.

R&R!


End file.
